Talk
by chibikuro rose-sama
Summary: L and Light have a talk from beyond the grave. drabble. random. it's 2 a.m. i'm not even gonna bother with coherency. read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Kuro-chan: I don't own anything. Enjoy. Read A/N at bottom for info.**

_Why did you try to stop me? I am Justice. _

You are not Justice. You are a spoiled little brat with a complex.

_I was making the world a better place._

You were bringing about fear. You took away free will. You were a menace.

_I was protecting the innocents. The world was a better place because of me._

People died because of you.

_Only those convicted of crimes. No one innocent._

What of the wrongly accused?

…_It was the polices' fault for punishing an innocent person._

What of the ones killed for trying to stop you?

_They were obstructing Justice. They deserved what they got for hurting the world._

What of the ones that died for helping you?

_They were weak. They didn't deserve to live if they could get caught so easily._

Even Misa?

_She brought it onto herself. It was her choice._

The others had no choice, and I believe you were caught then as well.

…_Shut up._

Of course.

…_You don't have to rub it in._

Rub what in?

…_The fact that you won._

Did I?

_I'm here aren't I?_

Yes, but I am here as well and I was here first.

_But you were proven right._

Yes I was, _after_ it was too late.

_How could it be too late? You had extras—copies._

Yes, but they could never be the original. They could never be me.

_But they proved what you had known all along._

I had known but there was no evidence to fully prove it. Most of it was circumstantial.

_But you had everything you needed._

Except time. The one thing I didn't have was time.

…_My one advantage. I never worried about time. Maybe I should have._

You should have, you wouldn't though. You were too cocky and free with your time.

_Can you blame me? It took two—no three—of your successors twice as long to catch me._

More than twice.

_Yes, yes, more than twice. And they had evidence that you didn't have._

That's why they are only copies. They very well could have failed. They almost did.

_Yes. It was a mistake of one of _my _copies that led to the end._

…Why did you do it?

_To save the world._

Do you regret it?

_No._

Would you do it again?

…_Yes._

You hesitated. Why?

…_Because I'm not sure. I want to fix the world but I'm not sure I would do it that way._

Explain.

_To save the world from criminals, I became a criminal, right?_

…Yes.

_But I never saw myself as a criminal…_

Continue.

_Others were criminal, I was not. I was Justice._

You killed.

…_Those that were to be put to death anyway. I was kinder._

How so?

_They didn't have to wait. They didn't have to agonize. It was quick and painless._

…Until it was known what you were doing. Then all criminals were forced to live in fear.

_They deserved to worry about when they would be judged._

…The whole world?

_Just those who had done wrong._

_end-ish_

**Kuro-chan: it is 2 a.m. I have to be up at 6. I finished Los Angeles B.B. murders and I love it. I sorta figured it out but I didn't then I did then there was B and it was perfect. I can't sleep cuz I keep thinking about stuff so I wrote a random drabble. I have more thoughts that I want to write so this will probably have another chapter. I'm gonna sleep now. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuro-chan: I don't own anything. Enjoy. **

You do not care about anyone.

_Yes, I do. If not I wouldn't have done this in the first place._

Your father.

…_He made his own decision to go against me._

Your sister.

_That was _your_ copy's fault for bringing her into the mess._

Your mother.

_She wasn't involved._

She has to deal with the fact that her husband and only son are dead and her only daughter is traumatized.

_It wasn't my fault she was traumatized._

Of _course _it isn't. It's _never _your fault is it?

_Don't patronize me._

Then take the blame for your own actions. Is it the fault of others that you are a sociopath?

I_ tried to _help _society. And you are one to talk._

I never denied being a sociopath. You, of all people, should know that.

_That's true, but that doesn't make _me_ one._

While you _were_ sociopathic, you were more schizophrenic.

_I'm _not_ schizophrenic._

You had delusions that manifested into a god-complex. Actually it was a messiah-complexat first, then it shifted.

_I had been given the power of god…and I was not disorganized in any way._

Yes, I suppose. You did suffer from positive symptoms, however.

_Whatever. You're the one most likely to be schizophrenic._

Really? I never noticed.

…_I hate you._

I know, Raito-chan, I know.

_Don't call me that!_

Why?

…_It's demeaning._

Don't you mean cute?

…

It's definitely unique.

_That's because I'm a unique person. No one can measure up to me._

Ah, but I am your equal so obviously someone can.

_But you are also unique so that is ok. Because we're different—smarter—it's ok._

Is that why you did it?

…_Excuse me?_

Raito...

…_No…I did it to bring change._

…

_I was…bored. There was nothing to entertain me. The rest of my life was planned._

How so?

_I was expected to finish high school and go on to college to be an investigator like my father._

And this was a problem?

_No. I loved police work. I loved helping people but in school there was nothing I could do._

But you helped with some cases.

_Exactly, _some _cases. I wasn't doing much. But then I saved that girl._

A girl?

_One of my first victims. I didn't think it was going to work, but it did. I saved her._

Saved her how?

_She wasn't raped. I doubt you knew about this, it wasn't a heart attack that killed him._

How did he die?

_Run over by a truck. I didn't specify his death, I just wanted to spell his name right._

What happened after that?

_I panicked. I was scared. I almost got rid of the book._

Why didn't you?

_Because I realized the good I could do. I had just _saved _that girl. _Me_. _

You could have done a lot more good if you—

_No I couldn't! The _bureaucracy_ won't allow it to work that way. This was straightforward._

And all that people that got hurt along the way...

_Didn't matter if they got in my way._

I see.

**Kuro-chan: and so goes another random chapter or randomness cuz I'm bored out of my mind. My OCD did have a big issue with the fact that some of the lines are longer then one line on word. That drove me so crazy, especially since it didn't sound right shortened, but thankfully the website has longer lines. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review**


End file.
